We have recently added a Wyatt QELS (Quasi-Elastic or dynamic light scattering) detector to one of our composition gradient - light scattering systems, and have developed software for simultaneously acquiring and analyzing both static and dynamic data from the same sample. We are currently testing models for the analysis of dynamic light scattering data from solutions containing multiple scattering species, by measurement of the static and dynamic scattering of protein mixtures as a function of composition. Experiments on mixtures of proteins undergoing equilibrium heteroassociation are planned. A second light scattering detector is being modified to enable sensitive measurements of small changes in scattering over an extended period of time. A temperature-regulated cell holder is being fabricated to enable solution temperatures to be held constant at the optimal temperature over an extended period for study of aggregation kinetics under a particular set of experimental conditions.